


Ożywiona dyskusja przy Stole Narad

by Kafian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Po misji 'Wymagania Qun' Cremisius Aclassi wybrał się na poszukiwanie Inkwizytorki, aby dowiedzieć się, jak poszło jej spotkanie z doradcami.[This is a translation ofA heated debate over the WartablebyCockAsInTheBird]
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi & Female Lavellan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Lavellan





	Ożywiona dyskusja przy Stole Narad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neni_Northug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neni_Northug/gifts).
  * A translation of [A heated debate over the Wartable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072077) by [CockAsInTheBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird). 



> Zgoda autora: jest.
> 
> Przetłumaczyłam fanfiction tej utalentowanej autorki, aby moja przyjaciółka (i dawna beta) mogła nacieszyć się swoim ukochanym shipem w języku, który rozumie najlepiej.
> 
> Jest to tak jakby pierwsza 'część' historii między Kremem a Lavellan. Autorka ma w swoich zasobach jeszcze trzy fanfiki z nimi związane, które zamierzam przetłumaczyć i wrzucić na ao3.
> 
> Wszelkie komentarze i porady są mile widziane. Wspomnę jeszcze jedynie o tym, że sama w tym fandomie nie siedzę, więc wiele informacji musiałam szukać na fanowskich wikipediach.
> 
> I to tyle, miłej lektury życzę!

  
Wraz z otwarciem drewnianych drzwi po sali narad rozniosło się donośne echo.

Lavellan momentalnie się odwróciła, aby spojrzeć na nowo przybyłego. Tak samo szybko naciągnęła się nad stołem, przekopując się przez ogromne ilości dokumentów.

— Wasza Wielmożność — przemówił Krem z delikatnym uśmiechem, kuśtykając w jej stronę. — Mimo tak wielu oczu zebranych na tobie o każdej porze dnia, jesteś niesamowicie ciężka do znalezienia.

— Cullen jest czasem taki ciężki do zniesienia. Powinieneś widzieć, jak się zezłościł, kiedy wybrałam uratowanie Szarżowników, tym samym tracąc jakąkolwiek szansę na współpracę z Qun. — Odrzuciła w irytacji kilka zgniecionych papierów. — Nie mogłam jednak cię stracić.

Krem stanął za nią, przybliżając się, aby pocałować jej szpiczaste ucho. 

— Stracić szarżowników? Czy mnie? — wyszeptał, a jego ciepły oddech sprawił, iż koniuszki jej uszu zarumieniły się po same czubki; ciałem jej natomiast wstrząsnął przyjemny dreszcz.

Zaczął delikatnie podgryzać jej długie uszy, kolejno przechodząc niżej, na tyle, ile jej odsłonięta przez kołnierz szyja pozwalała. Jego lewa dłoń znalazła się na drewnianym stole, tuż przy jej dłoni. Prawą chwycił ją stanowczo za biodro, słysząc jej ciężki oddech.

Nie spiesząc się, przybliżył swoje biodra do jej dolnej części ciała, niezręcznie pocierając skarpetę w swoich spodniach między jej pośladkami. Mimo tego, że niezdarnie przesuwała się w jego spodniach, dźwięki dobiegające z gardła Inkwizytorki były wystarczającą zachętą, aby kontynuował swoje działania.

Niespodziewanie Lavellan popchnęła go, aby odwrócić się przodem do niego. Przyciągnęła go do pasjonującego, acz brutalnego jednocześnie pocałunku. Krem z przyjemnością odwzajemnił to nagłe uczucie, przyciskając kobietę do stołu, tak, że była ściśnięta między nimi.

Ignorując swoje obolałe żebra, zrzucił z siebie tunikę, ukazując swoja w połowie zabandażowaną klatkę piersiową oraz ciasny skórzany top, który skrywał jego sekret. Lavellan nie przejmowała się tym, co kryło się pod nim; rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na jego umięśnione ciało, zanim Krem ponownie przyciągnął ją do pocałunku.

Łapiąc ją mocno za biodra, uniósł ją, kolejno umieszczając na stole. Ponad połowa dokumentów zleciała na ziemię, niszcząc wcześniej stworzone kategorie. Mapa znajdująca się na całej szerokości stołu pomięła się pod wpływem ciała Lavellan.

Gdy zagryzła usta, Krem przerwał ich gorący pocałunek, sięgając dłonią w dół, aby poprawić materiał w swoich skórzanych spodniach. Lavellan z determinacją chwyciła jego nadgarstek, sprawiając, że Krem w szoku zamarł na chwilę. Z lekko wystraszonymi oczami, spojrzał się na nią, w obawie, że zmieniła zdanie.

Jej oczy zdradzały podniecenie i kiedy zagryzła swoją dolną wargę, przyciągnęła dłoń Krema między swoje uda.

W okamgnieniu jego szok zmienił się w pożądanie, kiedy zrozumiał jej intencje. Jedna, silną dłonią, sprawiał jej przyjemność; drugą chwycił jej krótkie włosy, przyciągając ją do pocałunku. Brutalne całowanie sprawiło, że jej warga zaczęła krwawić; brudząc jej bladą cerą, gdy Krem przeniósł swe pocałunki na jej szyję. Przerwał, jednak gdy w drogę wszedł mu kołnierz.

Lavellan westchnęła, kiedy zaczął odpinać jej guziki. Jednak jego twarde palce nie dawały sobie rady z delikatnymi, srebrnymi zapięciami. Lavellan odrzuciła jego dłonie i niecierpliwie rozerwała swoją bluzkę. Metaliczne guziki odleciały we wszystkie strony, odbijając się od kamiennej podłogi.

Pod jej ubraniem ujrzał bladą, piegowatą skórę; delikatną i nienaruszoną. Lavellan miała najczystszą skórę, jaką Krem kiedykolwiek widział — czy to była zasługa magicznej sztuczki, czy jej pochodzenia, nie miał pojęcia. Nie interesowało go to.

Lavellan pociągnęła go za włosy, a z jej ust wydobył się jęk, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Jej niebieskie mówiące więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Powiedziały mu, jak bardzo pragnęła jego dotyku; pożądanie czegoś, czego nie był w stanie jej dać w tej chwili. Skórzana uprząż nie była czymś, co nosił zawsze przy sobie. Często jednak tego żałował.

Z jej krwistych ust wyrwało się nagłe westchnięcie, gdy jego dłoń ponownie znalazła się między jej nogami.

Z przymkniętymi oczami wygięła się nad stołem, dłonią z tyłu opierając się, aby nie upaść. Druga natomiast mierzwiła brązowe włosy Krema, gdy jęczała pod jego dotykiem.

Umieścił swoją wolną dłonią na jej plecach, zanim pozwolił swoim wygłodniałym, krwawym ustom posmakować jej delikatnej skóry. Pamiętał zarówno o pieszczeniu jej jędrnych piersi.

Elfy były takimi małymi, kruchymi stworzeniami, doskonałe wbrew wszelkim pozorom.

Krem drażnił językiem zaróżowioną aerolę*, czując dreszcze, przechodzące przez ciało Lavellan. Bawił się z nią trochę, wodząc językiem wokół. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał poirytowane jęki Lavellan, kiedy ta się poddała.

— Krem, jeśli będziesz kontynuował, to ja… — Ledwo co udało jej się wypowiedzieć te kilka słów między jękami. Odpowiedzią porucznika było przyspieszenie tempa. Jęknęła jeszcze głośniej, gwałtowniej oddychając. Pociągnęła włosy Krema jeszcze mocniej. Zabolało go, był jednak wystarczająco silny, aby to znieść.

Niestety nie wytrzymała długo przy dotyku doświadczonych palcy. Jej oddech odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu, gdy doznała orgazmu. Jej ciało opadło zarówno na Orlais, jak i Ferelden.

Krem rozprostował swoje obolałe palce, w tym samym czasie wpatrując się w Lavellan, która starała się uspokoić swój oddech. Stłumił swój śmiech.

— Zapewne nawet Josephine to usłyszała. — Pochylił się, aby złożyć kilka pocałunków na jej brzuchu.

— Sama powinna tego spróbować; może to pomogłoby jej się zrelaksować — wysapała, wpatrując się w sufit nad sobą.

— Mógłbym zaproponować swoją pomoc. Z twojej reakcji mniemam, że nie jestem w tym taki zły — powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Lavellan uniosła się na swoich łokciach i spojrzała Kremowi prosto w oczy. Zręcznie złożyła mu delikatnego plaskacza w bok głowy, w żartobliwym geście oczywiście.

— Hej, tylko żartowałem! — Zaśmiał się, tym razem dostając od Inkwizytorki uśmiech.

Krem wyprostował się, lecz kiedy adrenalina opuściła jego ciało, poczuł wyraźne tego efekty na swoich żebrach, które sprawiły, że ugiął się z bólu.

Lavellan prychnęła na to i zbliżyła się do granicy stołu.

— Powinieneś odpoczywać.

— Nie ma w tym żadnej frajdy, czyż nie? — powiedział, próbując się uśmiechnąć, jednak jedyne, co mu wyszło to otworzenie jednego oka, aby spojrzeć na jej uśmiech.

— Wygląda jednak na to, że ty znakomicie się bawisz.

Westchnęła z satysfakcją, rozprostowała palce i ułożyła je w miejscu, gdzie dłoń Krema ściskała zabandażowane żebra.

Niedługo ciepła substancja przepłynęła z jej dłoni, niwelując jego ból. Mruknął cicho na ten dotyk, prawie jak kot. Lavellan złożyła na jego czole delikatny pocałunek.


End file.
